A New Beginning
by xQueenxElsax
Summary: Yukiteru Amano x Akise Aru. No sex, I don't believe any mature language. If there is, please tell me about it and I'll higher the rating appropriately. -Helena


The Deus of the first world noticed her corruption. Deceit. Murumuru, had revealed too much to early. With the last remaining shard of the Time God's power- he changed his 'Observer' which would be present in the second world.

Making him stronger, faster and smarter. To change his fate. Decapitation. He'd seen Yuno do it- but he couldn't interfere. For all intensive purposes he still had to allow Akise believe he had free will. Not to be disbanded into nothing.

His eyes changed to a pure white, as he began to break apart . His observer joining him, becoming nothing but memories. The two were going to end, but when his servant left she would have to deal with something this world hadn't the advantage of existing.

He tried to manage a smile, before he faded to the point where he was nearly gone. His former servant gloating, as he turned to nothing. She eagerly awaited her new mistress, her ferocity in killing even her lover was a feat.

Of course, her not being able to resurrect him was something Murumuru accounted for. World number two. There they could restart, start anew. She could capture her doppelganger, and when things ended once again they would repeat in the next world.

Yuno killed the '2nd' of this world, taking her place. Disposing of her body, along with the rest of the family in the backyard. "Now the laws of cause and effect have been put once more into balance. Let the games- begin." Murumuru wore an evil smirk.

Her mistress did the very same with a nod. Murumuru abandoned her master- at her request of course. So as to capture her other half. She did so with relative ease, seeing as she knew how to lure out the other. Capturing, and entombing her with shackles inside the sphere, only to watch.

When asked 'why' she could only grin "My Master commanded it of me, that's why I did it. Now, you get to enjoy your time in my little prison I've created. Watch, observe what unfolds as you stay chained until this world ends like the one before it." the sphere shut, and she hid it away.

Taking her side, once more by 'her' former master. Deus. He didn't command dominion over the demon, being as she already had a new master, a mistress with a sinister and delicious agenda. One far more interesting then just being a slave, to abide a new useless god. Eternity..

It seemed disgusting to her. To be a slave, what gave them the right to use her? Everything would unfold once more. The proposition of the games was made. Devices created. Sent out. It was going just as the first.

Deus created his 'Observer' allowing him to reside in a home with false memories. Once again, without family members to keep him company. Just 'memories' of them being on business trips far away. Something seemed.. _different _and _off _about this Observer.

She couldn't place it, no matter. Her master would win these games. No matter what happened, she was indestructible. She had something nobody else did, a demon ready at her command to kill without emotion. A weapon.

"Murumuru. Who do you believe to be the victor in these games?" Deus asked with intrigue it made the demon shake out of her thoughts. She was slightly embarrassed, or rather made it appear that way as she innocently replied.

"What do you mean Deus? Isn't it too early to select a winner?" her arms behind her back, as she tried to look cheerful and cute. The God of Time looked down at her, as his mouth curled in a smile then he answered.

"My choice, is First. He seems to be a good candidate, and I have faith that he will be the victor." _First? _She nearly laughed at his choice. In the end, he'd simply die at the hands of Yuno who would start again.

Akise Aru had shown up to class, he was introduced to all of his classmates. Including Yuno Gasai, and _Yukiteru Amano-kun_. Yukiteru in particular had caught his eye. Strange events happening around him, and of course.. something _else _pulled Akise toward him.

Akise bowed, smiled and introduced himself as requested. Yuki had stared at the new kid, Akise shot him a smile, as he walked toward him sitting in front of Yuki. Akise saw him blush slightly. It was.. cute?

Why was it _cute_? _Maybe it's... love? At first sight? _The notion was interesting to the boy detective. He wasn't _gay _but he did like- rather _love _Yukiteru. "I'm Akise Aru. You can call me Akise if you'd like." he offered Yukiteru seemed shocked that he'd spoken to him.

Yuki pointed to himself, trying to confirm what he'd heard. Akise laughed slightly, and nodded. "Alright... you can call me..." Yuki tried to offer, but Akise had interrupted him before he could reply what Akise said, made him blush slightly.

"Yukiteru." His first name? They were on a first name basis? To people it would seem strange, they'd only just met and already called one another their first names? He wanted to back out- but he needed friends.. and didn't want to be rude.

Yuno had been staring. It didn't faze Akise in the slightest. "That is, if you want me to Yukiteru-kun." he'd added the -kun prefix to soften it slightly. Yuki's face seemed to revert to normal as he smiled and nodded.

"Okay, Akise." he hadn't called him -kun or anything. It made Akise smile. Yuki stared at the boy, a bit longer than he should have. Yuki hadn't noticed a certain annoyed pink-haired girl walk over, but Akise had put on a cocky smile.

"Yukiteru." he couldn't quite read this 'Akise' he seemed nice, but.. strange at the same time. Nonetheless, he couldn't help but smile back at Akise. Yuno leaned her head in between of the smiling boys, jealousy evident.

"Yukkii-kun did you make a new friend?" she asked with fake cheerfulness, which Akise caught onto at once. Yuki jumped, while Akise stayed calm.

"Y-yuno... uh.. yeah.." he seemed scared out of his wits, and scratched the back of his head trying to regain his composure. Yuno put on a fake smile, her eyes said quite the different story. Which Akise found amusing.

"That's good for you." she went back to her seat, before sharing a look with Akise. Was she seriously this much of a narcissist? She couldn't share Yukiteru with anyone? He smirked, challenge accepted. He wouldn't lose this competition with the odd girl.

When class had ended, Akise walked over to Yuno, who was still packing up her things and whispered in her ear. "My feelings toward Yukiteru are more than that of a friend." with a smile, taunting her. She glared at him, about to say something before Yuki popped back in.

"Akise are you ready to go..?" he asked kinda nervous he was having his new friend over today. On the... same day he'd made said friend. Akise had nodded, and left Yuno had given up her little vendetta for the moment.

Yuki had his phone out, Akise had his hands in his pocket. He looked over Yuki's shoulder and saw predictions on the screen. 3:45 PM Akise and I arrive home, Mom's not going to be home tonight again. Wonder when I'll see her again?

"What are you doing, Yukiteru?" Akise asked, he hadn't meant to startle him, but he did of course. Yuki had almost dropped his phone, and caught it like one trying to nab a wet soap bar in mid-air. He shoved his phone away quickly, in his pocket.

"N-nothing.." he murmured "Sorry I was just.. on my phone writing in my diary." he tried to lie, with a smile. Akise knew he was lying, of course but nodded as if he believed every word he said. He wanted to, simply because of how he felt toward the other boy.

Yuki sighed of relief, his eyes wide as Akise held his hand. "Akise..?" he asked overly startled he didn't try to pry his hand away. But... it felt weird. Akise's head was turned away, a smile on his face as he held the other boys hand.

"Yukiteru? Are you uncomfortable? I just.. didn't want to get lost. I've never been this way before, this being a new place and all." _Give him a choice to back out. _One of his tactics. Yuki seemed pleased with the explanation given.

"Oh.. is that.. all?" he asked, a pause in between each of his words. An innocent smile on his face, _so cute... _before Akise knew it, they'd already arrived. He checked his watch, yep. Right on the dot. Just _what _was going on with his 'diary'?

Yuki had walked over to the note "Looks like.. Mom won't be home tonight. She said dinner is ready in the fridge. So.. what do you want to do in the mean time?" Yuki asked, not sure how the whole 'friend' thing went.

"Homework, I suppose." Akise suggested, smiling at Yuki's obvious distaste at the subject.

"Oh.. I have to be right back, Akise.." he tried to excuse himself, Akise nodded as Yuki quickly went upstairs.

It was a while before he came back down. Akise didn't question it, he worked on the assignments given, finishing the stack he'd been assigned so as to catch up with his other classmates. It began to rain, and thunder occurred outside.

"A storm? I didn't see anything on the news." Akise mused.

"I didn't either.. it's odd.." Yuki added, Akise turned to him and nodded. Not knowing that the reason why Yuki had been excused, was a meeting with Deus God of Time. The lights were flickering, Yuki nearly dove toward Akise, he still had a fear of the dark.

Akise blinked "Are you.. afraid of the dark Yukiteru?" he asked, wanting to learn more about the other boy. Yuki nodded, when the lights turned off completely, he held on to Akise for dear life. Akise smiled, and hugged him close, it didn't really matter.

Yuki was holding on really tight- he was stronger than he ever lead on to be. The two had been talking, all the while as thunder roared in the background. Until, Yuki stopped talking back and the lights turned back on.

When Akise looked down, as he suspected Yukiteru was asleep. Still holding onto him, albeit less tight then before, but his arms were still wrapped around his chest. Akise noticed it was late, even though they hadn't had dinner- he was tired.

He positioned himself more comfortably on the couch, hands resting gently on Yukiteru's back. He glanced over Yukiteru once more, before turning his head to the side, closing his eyes and giving into the sleep that called over him.

It had been Yuki to be the one to wake up first. He was nuzzling himself into whatever the comfy object was. His pillow? When was it.. like this? He opened his sleepy eyes, waiting for the blurred haze to clear from his eyes.

He looked at the fabric. His hand pulled at it, why was it familiar? He rested his arm back at his side, was it.. moving on it's own? It finally clicked, as his eyes drifted upward. Hot breath hitting the nape of his neck.

He was... sleeping on Akise!? He scrambled off of him, as quickly as he could. Thank god, his mother wasn't home. Maybe she'd stayed out last night? He sighed, Akise had rolled over in his sleep. Yuki stared at him, not really sure why he was- nor why his ears burned slightly.

Yuki shrugged it off, as he woke him up. "Akise, we need to get rea-" he was cut off, as the other boy grabbed him his hand over his mouth in an attempt to 'shush' Yuki. He kept his even breaths, one sighing slightly from his nose.

"Just.. a few more minutes, Yukiteru." he whispered in his ear, Yuki's face turned completely red. He stayed still, not moving- just frozen like a statue. He didn't know what to do, or how to react to this kind of situation.

Yuno would likely kill them both. She'd no doubt get jealous. At least she couldn't see this happening. Could she..? he looked around nervously, he couldn't _see _her anywhere. To his relief, she was nowhere in sight.

Akise had let go "Alright. Now.. school?" he asked, Yuki nodded as he dashed upstairs getting ready. Akise yawned, grabbing his things and waiting for Yukiteru. It wasn't but a few moments, until the other boy returned, ready to go.

The school day, had started like any other that is- of course until the terrorist Minene, had made threats over a megaphone. Akise had left the classroom, before Yuki and Yuno. He found a bomb, removing the powder, and pin.

He made his way outside, as the woman stared at him, like he was the crazy one. Perhaps he was, to challenge a terrorist out in the open. Explosions were seen from outside the building. Akise didn't worry about Yukiteru- he was with Yuno.

She'd keep him safe. "What is this? Where's First and Second?!" Minene demanded, Akise could only shrug and with a cool smile reply

"Am I not good enough for you?"

She bared her teeth, as she pulled out a detonator, pushing on it as more explosions were heard. "Who are 'First' and 'Second'" Akise asked

"Those two!" Minene pointed toward Yukiteru and Yuno.

"First and Second for what?" Akise asked, they were still far off from the terrorist and himself so he had time to question.

"First that scrawny boy is the 'First' competitor. Second is second. Like I'm Ninth." she gave away information, so freely. Did he really seem so harmless? No matter, it only benefited him on this ever so interesting case.

"Seeing as you're numbered, what is this competition for?" Akise was now stalling, waiting for his contact to arrive. The Chief of police.

Minene shrugged "To become God, of course." she stated as if it wouldn't bring her into the loony bin, had it been anyone other than a fellow 'suitor' to becoming God, or Akise. Yuki and Yuno by his side, he decided to stop as the Chief of Police was behind her.

He tossed her the pin from her bomb he'd removed, "What's this?" she asked

"A pin from a bomb, of course." his other palm opened, answering the question as if reading her mind "Powder, stolen from your bomb. What would happen.. if I mixed this, with his gun fire?" he asked, as realization hit her face.

"Y-you wouldn't dare!" she challenged, her hand still on the detonator "I will destroy this school if you try it!"

"If you push that, you lose your leverage over me and what will stop me from using my plan?" again, Minene was stunned. She was stuck, a Mexican stand off. She'd be shot, by her fellow competitor, or killed off by some kid.

Time for a gracious exit. She used her diary, smoke screen appearing as she ditched her opponents. For now, anyhow. Akise dropped the powder, "Too bad. I was wondering if she'd call my bluff. Though of course, I did learn a few things." he smiled

Both Yuno and Yuki stared at him, like he was crazy. "Chief, thanks for coming so quickly."

He could only smile and nod "Of course it was my.. pleasure." he didn't stay long, leaving almost as quick as he'd come.

"Well now. I guess, it's time to find a new school. No?" Akise asked with a smile

Yuki still couldn't quite figure out his companion. Though he did have a point, afterall. They couldn't go back into the school. Half of it was destroyed. He sighed. New 'peers' to hate him. How fun. Maybe Yuno and Akise would come along?

Murumuru frowned this _wasn't _the way things were supposed to go! Why was it different now! He'd even saved him from the third, when her master was supposed to do so! This was unacceptable! Something had to have changed!

What? And how! Deus.. before he'd disappeared he had worn a smile. Had this been the God's doing? For what purpose? To spite her, gain a new God? That, she couldn't possibly allow. It would require some meddlin- what was she thinking?

Of course her master could handle it. She'd survived the first game, emerging victorious. So why not now? She was too worried. That was it, nothing but over thinking the current situation rather than analyzing it correctly.

What did it matter if Akise turned into the 'hero' for now? This First would still choose Second, right? This Observer too would 'die' as he along with his creator disappeared from this world. Allowing her once more to act of her own volition. Unmatched by any other.

For now she would wait, and watch. Just like her doppelganger. She wondered how the 'other' her was doing. Not that it really mattered, she'd be destroyed with this world, when she left with her master to conquer the next.

They had moved onto 6th, nothing unusual happened. 6th still died, so things were still going to plan. Overreacting, that's all she was doing. She needed to have faith in her master. She'd still keep an ever watchful eye on them. First was stolen by Second, and it seemed to be going the same.

Akise, and the others had arrived. He eyed the vent, not enough time. The door- would have to go. Perhaps taunting her was a mistake, but nonetheless it had been _fun_. He hit it, with as much strength he could pour into the kick, it fell to the floor.

"Wow.." came the cumulative response, Akise opened the security door. Yuno fired a crossbow bolt at him, he smirked as he caught it. Her eyes were wide, how- could he have such reflexes? He didn't have them in the first world.

He threw the bolt back at her, before she could dodge, it caught her in the knee causing her to fall to the ground. Akise turned his attention to Yuki, an apologizing smile "Sorry.. for the wait." he searched for a key, finding it where Yuno had fallen.

He unlocked Yuki, who for some reason was undressed. Only in his underwear, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing- okay, sure it _was _but.. Akise couldn't help but look him over. He snapped out of it, indulge later. He chided.

The look Yuki gave Yuno, was one of pure hatred and disgust as he hobbled out silently. Akise helped him walk, seeing as he was weak. Whether from the drug, or being strapped down like that- was anyone's guess.

He'd redressed in his clothes, as they formed a plan. They drove off, before Yuno could follow. Passing other diary owners. They'd arrived at the large house, Akise gave Kousaka instructions on how to take out the cell tower, due to the power going out.

A truck was approaching, they had little time. Yuno too had somehow made it to the house. "Gasai, I heard Yuki say he'd _love _it if you could stay up in the attic with him. Even, he'd said if you could keep him safe.. he'd owe you a kiss." Akise told her

She lit up like a christmas tree, Yuki's face turned red "W-what! HEY! When did I.." before he could finish, she hauled him off upstairs.

The front doors were kicked open "Now then.. you two are after 'First' and 'Second'" Akise stated, not really asking. Using the 'names' that other diary holders had called Yuno and Yukiteru. Both nodded "I see. For reasons, I can't let you."

Ai grinned "With my _flirt _diary I can find them, wherever they are. First looks cute.. but then so do you."

"Flirt with me? I'm honored. But Yukiteru- is off limits." his voice had the same amount of edge as his facial expression.

"Listen kid. We don't have time to do this, nor fight with you. Get out of the way." the man tried to brush past him. Akise ran ahead of them, toward the ladder.

"Fine, perhaps.. I should give you a _love _tap." Ai said as she threw some of her knives at him, Akise dodging them with relative ease. She tried to land kicks and punches, he wouldn't hit her, only shoved her backward.

"It's rude to hit a lady. If you're going to use such unfair tactics.. perhaps. I should even the playing field. After all, a girl vs girl fight would be more sufficient." Akise looked to the ladder Yuno/Yuki had used to gain access to the attic.

He climbed it quickly "Gasai. A woman is coming, she said she wishes to go on a date with Yukiteru. And that he's super cute." Yuno's expression hardened, her knife ready. Akise stood beside Yukiteru "Quite the protector you have there." he mused

"Uh..yeah.." Yuki stared blankly, Akise heard the others cry out. He ran past Ai and her husband, leaving the protecting to Yuno. Knives in Hinata's arms.. the others weren't exactly any better.. he helped them out, removing the knives.

Patching them up, only after applying alcohol. It stung Hinata worse than the rest, she cried out as he dabbed alcohol on the cuts, fresh blood began to flow as he disinfected the cuts. "I'm sorry.. but infection is a risk you don't want to take."

Smoke came from the house, flames were seen as windows exploded from the heat. "My house!" Kousaka exclaimed.

"I think the people inside, are far more important than the house itself. Or at least, two of them are." Akise smiled, as he ran in- seeing Yuki/Yuno be defeated while Ai and her partner left. Akise attempted to lift them both, Kousaka had followed him without his knowledge.

Akise took Yukiteru, Kousaka Gasai. They rushed to the hospital, quickly admitting their companions. Kousaka, Hinata and Mao also got their lacerations cleaned by professionals from there. Akise had chosen to stay with Yukiteru.

His sifted his hand through Yukiteru's hair. Looking over his sleeping face, his bandages.. he leaned down and kissed him. If he could only do it this once, he didn't care. So long as he in fact, _did _kiss him. Yuki had woken up while he was kissing him.

He breathed heavily from his nose. Akise noticed he tensed up, and was startled. "W-w-what was that for?" Yuki asked slightly in denial. That this wasn't the first time he'd woken up awkwardly with Akise there.

"For letting you get hurt, like this. I shouldn't have left you. I'm sorry." he apologized while looking once more at Yukiteru's bandages.

Yuki shook his head "No. It wasn't your fault. If you hadn't gotten the others out, then they would have died in the house. You did the right thing." Yuki managed a smile having lost almost all pre-tense of the kiss that had occurred.

"Yukiteru... I've been meaning to ask you this. But never really found the right time." Akise made sure he had Yuki's full attention he continued "I wanted to know, how you fe-" Yuno had burst into the room. Along with Yuki's father.

"Akise.. you were saying?" Yuki asked, what with all the interruptions, Akise shook his head. He wanted to ask him one to one. A straight answer, without the influence of.. _others _namely Yuno.

"I'll ask you again- sometime. 'Til then, I have some research to do. Excuse me." he stepped passed Minene, who it finally clicked so to who he was.

"Hey! You're that brat, who threatened me with my own explosives."

Akise turned around, "I was." he nodded

Minene grinned "You've got guts. I could use someone like you."

"The word 'use' doesn't exactly motivate me toward swapping sides. Even so, I couldn't abandon Yukiteru like that."

"Ah yes, the kid you're sweet on. What's going on there? Is it just him, or do you show all your male friends this special treatment?" she asked

"No. It's not like that." he shook his head "I'm not gay." he stated with a slight frown.

Minene folded her arms, leaning against the wall "Then why kiss him? You seemed a little.. more than friendly to say the least with him."

"It's love." was Akise's only response, with a straight face.

Minene raised a brow "I don't follow."

Akise shrugged "From the moment I saw him. Make sure nothing happens to him. I need to go, following a few leads as to where diary holders are." Minene simply nodded rather than reply, as she watched him go.

She entered the room, filled with people. A smirk on her face, as she had an idea. The 'competition' she'd use for Yuki and his father to bond. Being as; she'd always let his father win.

(I had to include this. Was asked to, by a friend. for a habbo retro. Check it out. :3)


End file.
